stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander McKnight
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Jennifer Holmes (2256-2258) Angelica Renee Louise Mountbatten-Windsor (2266-present) |children = Montgomery McKnight |mother = Pam McKnight (deceased) |father = Joe McKnight (deceased) |siblings = Michelle McKnight Jason McKnight }} Alexander McKnight ("Alex" to his friends) was the commanding officer of the starship . (''The Lexington Adventures'') Early life & career Alex was born on November 23, 1976 to Joe and Pam McKnight. During the 1980s and 90s, the McKnights were transferred many times to different air bases in support of US operations. Alex and his family had been stationed at seven different bases by the time he graduated high school at the age of 18. He graduated top of his 1995 class from London Central High School, located at RAF Daws Hill, High Wycombe, United Kingdom. As a result, he got a appointment to the US Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs, Colorado. His intention was to become a fighter pilot and maybe join NASA. In his third year at the USAF Academy, he was on home leave in 1998 Montana when Alex and his siblings (Michelle and Jason McKnight) "mysteriously disappeared". Instead, an alien time machine with a rather odd occupant had brought the three into 2250. When they found out that they could not get back to 1998, all three underwent re-orientation and education to adapt to life in the 23rd century. Early Career Alex McKnight was accepted for Starfleet Academy in 2252. With his USAF training, he was able to bypass most of his basic physical training but had to study real hard to adapt to Starfleet life. He graduated at the top of his Academy class in 2256, earning him a posting on the . While at the Academy, he befriended several people, notably James T. Kirk, Gary Mitchell, and William Gee. He also became romantically involved with a fellow cadet, Jennifer Holmes. They married on their graduating day. They divorced two years later. McKnight was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and transferred to the as senior helmsman and second officer. During the M-5 incident, McKnight took command of the ship and had planned on stopping by ramming her and detonating the Lexington s warp core. Only Kirk's final minute shutdown of the computer prevented McKnight from executing his plan. After repairs, McKnight was promoted to Captain and assigned to a five year mission, which was successfully completed in 2271. He was promoted to flag rank upon his return and would eventually become the Deputy Commander, Starfleet. After the Whale Probe Crisis, he returned to single-starship command when he accepted a voluntary demotion to Captain and was assigned to the Family and personal life Alex has a younger sister Michelle McKnight and a younger brother, Captain Jason McKnight. Jason was in command of the [[USS Kearsarge|USS Kearsarge]] while Michelle was a curator at Starfleet Museum. Alex was married to Angelica McKnight. He had one son, Montgomery McKnight. Chronology * Lieutenant, Junior Helmsman, (2256-2261) * Lieutenant Commander, Senior Helmsman, (2261-2268) * Commander, Executive Officer, (2268-2269) * Captain, Commanding Officer, (2269-2271) * Rear Admiral / Vice Admiral, Commanding Officer, Third Fleet (2271-2282) * Admiral, Chief of Staff, Starfleet Commander-in-Chief (2282-2286) * Captain,Commanding Officer, , (2286-present) External link * The Lexington Adventures Facebook Page Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Lexington (fan film series) Category:USS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)